Christmas with the Takahashi's
by pooky11602
Summary: It's Christmas! A few years later after we left off with 'College Days.' A little story of our beloved couple and their family; and a little smut! ;) Please read 'College Days' before to really understand this story, but it's not required.


Merry Christmas my lovelies! :D My present to all of my loyal readers; thank you so much for all of the reviews and love I have received for my stories!

To the guest that said that my writing was too fluffy and they could hardly read it (from my latest edition on 'Doctors')…. This is how I write, I write what comes to me and I'm sorry that you don't approve of my fluffiness… I'm proud of my writing and if you don't approve, then don't read it! I have many other people that love the way I write the characters of my stories… And to prove a point, here is my next installment in the 'College Days' series…. It's just a one-shot but it will definitely put you in the Christmas spirit… That is if you like Christmas themed smut! Anyway on with it!

* * *

"How much longer?! I'm ready to open presents! Grandma Izy and Inu-grand-papa always give the best presents!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he clenched the poor stearing wheel; he could literally feel his pups bouncing the car with their excitement. Kagome turned to look behind her at her pups in the back seat. "We will be there shortly puppies. If you would please calm down; you don't want daddy to run off the road do you? It would delay us getting there by HOURS!"

Her little monsters looked like deer in the headlights. They wanted to get there as soon as possible! They promptly shut their mouths with a click and sat with their hands in laps. Her newest edition, a little boy named, Katsumi, looked on with a smirk on his face. He too was ready to get to his grandparents house, but didn't show it. Kagome giggled. If her youngest didn't have her mate's puppy ears and her blue eyes, she would've sworn he was Sesshomaru's son; it unnerved her mate to no end! Katsumi was the exact opposite of everyone in her little family; he was the only one that could keep his emotions in check. Looking back at her husband, she smiled as she saw him relax. She smirked, "So exactly how long till we get there?"

Inuyasha groaned and hit his head on the shearing wheel. _'This is going to be a long trip!...'_

* * *

After many pee and snack breaks, they FINALLY made it to the Takahashi mansion; three and a half hours later! Inuyasha was about to use his claws on his new car. As soon as the car was parked, the twins were out of the car running to the front door of his parent's house. Rushing out of the car, he almost tripped out of it. "PUPS!" His little monsters stopped mid step, turning to see their sire with red tinted eyes. "What have I told you about running around without looking first?! You could be killed!"

That instantly brought back a bad memory a few months prior; the twins were running ahead of him in the parking lot at the bistro and out of nowhere a stupid kid in a very fast car came around the corner almost hitting his pups. Using his demon speed, he grabbed them, rolling out of the way of the car, just being missed by inches. Of course the kid never stopped to check on the small family; he never even saw them. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief that he and his pups were safe.

His pups now looked back at him, looking down in shame. They remembered that day; they were having so much fun and the next moment they were in their father's arms. Looking up into their sire's eyes they were shocked at his red eyes with blue pupils. He growled at them but then he hugged them close. The twins were so confused; were they in trouble? Why was daddy mad at them but hugging them at the same time? "Are you two okay?" They heard their sire growl out. Looking up into his eyes, they both nodded. He hugged his pups closer. "Don't you two EVER scare me like that again! You hear me?!" They both nodded their little heads seeing their father cry for the very first time.

Kagome came up to her mate with Katsumi in her arms, tweaking his ear. "It's okay Inu. At least they were in a drive way this time." When Kagome was told of the incident, she was livid at her pups! They knew better than to run out without looking around for danger. She promptly bought both of them leashes; Inuyasha didn't like the idea at all but if it kept his pups safe, then he was all for it.

He sighed and looked at her. "I know Kagome; I just can't get over it. Come here pups…" Raiden and Takara walked slowly up to their parents. Inuyasha and Kagome knelt down to their pup's level. "We both know that you are excited about Christmas and getting presents. But you can't forget your surroundings. Even though we're with family, you still have to keep a watch out for things. You understand?" The twins nodded their heads in unison.

Kagome started talking then. "When we leave Grandma Izy and Inu-grand-papa's you guys are gonna be put back on the leashes…"

"AWWW! Why?! We're sorry!"

Inuyasha had heard enough. He growled at his pups. They both shut up, turning their heads to the side, exposing their necks. He grabbed them and nuzzled them. "Listen to your mother pups. I feel the same way…" Feeling them nod their heads he let them go. Standing to his full height, he looked down at them. "Now you two, walk WITH your mother and go in the house; I'll be in a few."

I looked up at her husband and sighed. Looking down into her eyes he saw the question she was asking silently. _'Are you okay?'_

He smiled leaning down giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Go ahead and get the pups in; it's getting cold." With that he turned back to the car.

Standing up with Katsumi in her arms she looked at the twins with love. "Okay you little monsters, let's get inside. I heard grandma wanted some help with making cookies!" She rushed with her pups into the house.

* * *

Within the next couple of hours, the rest of the family started piling in. Sesshomaru, Rin, Ichirio and Mai, their youngest, got there around an hour after Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango and Chou got there later; they had to stop many times as well due to Sango's current condition. Sango was currently pregnant again; not far enough long to know the sex of the baby. Miroku had a hunch it would be a boy this time; he just had a feeling. The kids all were running around screaming in glee. Toga was chasing them all throughout the mansion. He loved having kids in the house again. He was brought out of his fun when the front door opened and closed rather loudly. Looking up from his chase he saw his youngest son come in. Coming closer he noticed that his son was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Toga sighed. "Want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha looked up and sighed. "Nah… Just needed a run… The pups are driving me crazy!"

Toga laughed. Clapping his son on the back he hugged him. "Come now; it can't be that bad."

Inuyasha sighed again. "The pups ran away from me again; they were just excited but…"

Toga sighed and hugged his son again. "Scared you half to death?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah…"

"Welcome to fatherhood son… But now is not the time to brood; let's get you cleaned up. Dinner is about done. And Santa comes tonight! We got to get the pups in bed at a good hour so tomorrow can be enjoyed by all!"

Inuyasha laughed but he suddenly thought of something he hadn't thought about till then. He smirked evilly. "Yes we all need to be in bed at a decent hour don't we?"

Toga was confused at the sudden change in his demeanor but he was sure that he didn't really need to know.

* * *

Dinner was done and the kids gathered around the tree awaiting the adults. They were able to open one gift before retiring for the evening. Each of them looking under the tree seeing their names on multiple items; strategizing which ones to open first. The adults walked in carrying gifts that hadn't been under the tree. Toga spoke with authority and softness. "Alright pups. We have your gifts here; but we want you all to remember that Christmas is not about presents. It's about being with family and spending time with the ones you love. Can you do that for me pups?"

Each of the little ones looked at each other and walked up to their respected parents and gave them a hug. Each receiving a gift from their parents they opened them with joy. All of them had received a pair of pajamas to wear that night; they were delighted. Each of them jumping up and down showing the others the various designs of red, green, and white; only a few minutes later, yawns started coming out of the pups' mouths. The adults chuckled, each retrieving their respective pup. Walking up the stairs, the adults put the pups done in the kid's room.

"Mommy?" Chou asked through half lidded eyes; stifling a yawn.

"Yes little bit?" Sango answered running through her fingers through her little one's hair; smiling slightly when she once again realized she had the same unruly hair as she.

"Are you sure Santa will know where we are? I don't want to miss him…"

Kagome smiled from across the room. Looking down at her own little ones, already asleep. She remembered having the same conversation last year with her monsters.

Sango smiled and placed a loving kiss on her little girl's forehead. "You worry too much Chou. He knows where everyone in the world is at the moment. He knows that you've been a very good girl this year, and I know for a fact that he will be here shortly with a great gift for you and your cousins. But in order for him to come, you have to be asleep…"

Satisfied with her mother's answer she smiled, closing her eyes, she sighed happily; knowing what her mother said was true and she couldn't wait till the morning.

* * *

Kagome walked into her and her mate's room shortly after putting her pups to bed. Looking around she noticed Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in the room nor the bathroom. Smirking she looked towards the closet at the corner of the room.

* * *

Inuyahsa had just finished helping his brother and sire setting up 'Santa' for the next morning when he made his way up stairs; but he was in no hurry to get to sleep. He opened and closed the door lightly; making sure it was locked. Spinning around when he heard clicking of heels. What he saw made him want to be very naughty; he really hoped Santa wasn't watching him right now. Kagome had stepped out of the bathroom in a two piece lingerie set. The entire outfit was red with a black belt around her slender waist. White poofing accented her breasts and the small barely there skirt. A Santa hat was on her head and the thigh high black stiletto boots did nothing to help the situation any. Her hair was in loose curls that cascaded down her back and when she started walking towards him, her skin sparkled; now he smelled it, a new lotion that he saw her buy a few weeks ago that had glitter in it. He smirked; she had been planning this for weeks.

Kagome looked at her mate with a big smile. "I think someone has been very naughty this year; and I'm afraid that he may not get any presents this year…."

Inuyasha gulped, and then smiled. Walking up to his wife he looked at her with already red tinted eyes. Pulling her small form closer to him, he held her close. "And is there anything I can do to be put back on the nice list?" Asking in earnest as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

Kagome moaned as she turned her head to the side, letting him have his way with her neck; oh great! She would have to wear a scarf tomorrow… "I can think of a few things…"

Licking down to her mating mark, he gave it a good nip making her gasp and moan. "Hmmm… anything in particular you can think of?" And to make his point, or Inu Jr's point, he cupped her ass bringing her closer to his already hardened cock.

Bringing her hands up into his hair, tracing his ears then tweaking them, hearing him growl in approval and finally kissing him under his chin. "I think that should work…"

Leaning down he finally claimed her lips in a very passionate kiss. Kagome clung to him as she was lifted by her ass. Bringing her legs up to rest around Inuyasha's narrow waist, her core came in contact of Inu Jr.; both of them groaning in each other's mouths.

Turning with his precious cargo he made his way to the bed. In his stupor he didn't realize he was closer to the bed than he thought, he actually fell over with her in his arms; both of them laughing as they got themselves together. That's when he noticed it. "This is different…" He ran his claws over her clean shaven pussy making her shiver in glee. Kagome groaned as he ran his claw gently over her love button. Lifting her 'skirt' he spread her flower and saw she was glistening; now clearly seen without her curls hiding it. He was marveling at it actually…

"Do you like it? It was a spur of the moment idea…" She heaved.

He slowly licked her button and revealed in the taste of her once again; he would never tired of her taste. "I'll show you how much I like it…" Spreading her legs wider to have complete access, he devoured her.

Kagome almost screamed at the suddenness of his treatment of her; or was it the sensitivity of it all? Could her pubic hair be dulling her sensitivity that much?! Oh Kami! Was she really coming already?! "INU! I'm… AH!" She grabbed the back of his head for dear life; for stability to the real world or to keep him there? She didn't know… She flopped back down on top of the bed heaving; trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha was too close to losing it; he had to be inside her, NOW! Quickly removing his clothing he jumped onto of his mate, claiming her lips and her core at the same time.

Kagome screamed into his mouth. She didn't notice that he had grabbed her hands with one of his and was proceeding to pound relentlessly into her. It must have been the fact that they hadn't had ANY alone time in a good two months and his beast was getting his before he let Inuyasha have his. But she wasn't really thinking at the moment; with him nipping and growling into her neck along with her pussy convulsing around his length, she was coming very close to her release again. Of course, he knew this too.

"Yeah you like that don't you bitch!" Growling out as he slowed slightly to grind his hips against her clit.

She gasped from under him, squirming trying to keep her euphoric induced mind on earth but to no anvil. "AH! Yes!" She screamed as she started to peak again.

Licking her mating mark he started to plow into her again. "Tell me mate! Scream it for me! Scream my name!"

Kagome could feel herself falling; arching herself off the bed she came like she never did before. "YES! INU-YAAAAASHAAAA!" Exhibiting strength she didn't know she had somehow stopped his strokes completely. He growled, readjusting himself he thrusted only a few more times before emptying himself into her while biting into her mating mark; causing her to climax again. She finally went lax in his arms, heaving for breath; he chuckled against her marred skin.

Licking the blood away from her mark, he chuckled. "You okay?"

Opening her blue eyes, she saw that her mate's amber gaze met hers; his beast had receded for now… "Yeah I'm fine. So how did you like the outfit?" She asked with a smile.

Fingering the velvet around her beasts, he smirked. "I like it. There was a reason why I didn't just shred it…"

She laughed. Feeling him still between her legs she shifted slightly and marveled at all the feelings. She gasped again. "Well that's completely different. I might keep it shaved from now on…"

He laughed as he started to slowly pump into her again, making her very sensitive body respond deliciously. "If you do that I don't think I could stop fucking you."

Feeling that tingling sensation at the base of her spine again she groaned against his neck as he leaned down nuzzling her mating mark again. Running his tongue along the edge of her ear, he chuckled. "Already again baby? And I thought I was the horny one?"

She gasped coming closer to the precipice. "Oh bite me Inu! It's been what two – three weeks since we've had sex! AH! INU! FUCK ME!"

He was more than happy to oblige of course. Grabbing her hips, he proceeded to, once again, plow into her. She came again, this time biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming too much; even though she knew she had woken up the entire house. He being very horny as well, he followed a few minutes; making her peak last as long as possible. Foreheads resting against one another, they caught their breaths again. "Oh by the way…"

She opened her tired eyes and gazed up into his tired amber ones. "Hmm…"

Kissing her sweetly, he nuzzled her nose. "Happy Anniversary. We became mates four years ago tonight…"

She smiled. "It's been a quick four years hasn't it?"

Pulling out of her and laying down next to her prone form, cuddling her back against his front. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah, but I wouldn't change anything about it…"

Turning slightly, she gave him a lazy, sleepy kiss and smiled. "I love you Inu…"

Kissing her back he smiled. "I love you too Kags…"

He pulled he cover out from underneath both of their forms and settled back behind her when sleep finally claimed them.

* * *

Morning came a few hours later; and that meant the children running and waking them up by jumping on the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Santa came last night! Hurry up!" They each seemed to say at the same time.

Kagome was the first one to sit up, taking control of her little monsters. "Okay! We're up! Go get Katsumi and start heading downstairs; and be careful with your brother; he's still learning how to walk…"

"Okay!" With that her little monsters ran out of the room, heading back to the kids room to retrieve their brother.

Looking down at her mate, he was laying on his stomach, his hair was a mess and the cover was barely covering his naked ass. She poked him and he groaned. "How in the hell did you sleep through that?! They were practically jumping on top of you by the way…"

He groaned again, moving slightly, before settling back down again. She huffed. "I'm getting in the shower and you better be at least up out of the bed or sitting up when I get out…" Getting out of the bed, almost tripping when her legs weren't working; hearing a chuckle coming from under the mass of hair in the bed she huffed again. "Okay fine… DON'T join me in the shower then… And I got this great new body wash that's edible too…"

Before she could close the door to the bathroom, she felt her mate's arms around her. She smirked at him. "And here I thought you were still in la-la land…"

"Oh shut up… What kind of body wash is this again?"

* * *

Hours later, breakfast had been eaten and everyone was sitting around the tree waiting to sort and open the rest of the gifts. The kids had already gotten their gifts from 'Santa.' Each of them receiving a bike, with the exception of Katsumi, who got a trike.

Gift wrap was flying everywhere, yielding boxes of new clothing, jewelry and other 'wants' that was on each person's list. Ichirio was the designated hander of gifts this year and he was enjoying himself. Then he found some gifts precariously placed under the huge 9 foot tree. Reaching under he found four different boxes. All of them addressed to the one of the couples. He walked up to each of them and handed them their respected ones. His sire looked at him strangely then at the seemingly typical gift. Looking around the room, each of the pair of adults got one of the same gifts. Looking more closely, he noticed that it was addressed to Rin and himself, but did not say to whom it was from.

Toga looked at the gift in wonder as well; looking to his three sons who were looking at him in wonder as well. Shrugging his shoulders he proceeded to open the gift given to him by his oldest grand-pup.

Inuyasha followed his sire's example he started opening the gift. It seemed like a simple gift, but why did was he so apprehensive about this one little gift not bigger than DVD box? Finally opening the contents he looked on with awe and confusion. He looked at the small pink thing and then at Kagome. Looking up, he saw Miroku hold up something blue and Sesshomaru hold up two things; one blue and one pink.

Miroku looked at Sango then at the small blue piece of fabric in his hand. "Dad? Can you come here for a moment?"

Toga came up to him and waiting. Miroku motioned for Sango to stand in front of his adopted father. "Can you smell the sex of the baby by chance?" Everyone looked in wonder at the patriarch of the family and waited.

Toga got down on his knees and smelled. His eyes opened wide smiling. "I believe we will be adding a little boy into the family. Let us hope that he didn't inherit your cursed hand…" They all laughed but then his two other sons looked at him then at their mates. Bringing their mates into their laps, they smelled closely and growled. Toga smiled. "It seems that we'll be adding more members of the family by July…" All of the little ones started running around in glee; they were so excited about getting new brothers and sisters; the adults, weren't so excited, they were more shocked than anything.

After all of the excitement died down, the adults got together and found that no one had no idea where the gifts came from; nor how they got into the house. Rin being the silly one out of the bunch suggested that maybe Santa did pay the Takahashi mansion a visit the night before. All of the adults laughed but all of them really thought about it. Did Santa really exist?

Toga looked at his gift again and saw a drawing of a family tree, intricately detailed. With the entire family plus many names he didn't know…yet. Smiling he remembered the writing from someone he knew a long time ago…

* * *

Thirty-eight thousand miles away in the frozen lands of the North Pole, an elf with rosey cheeks and a big belly laughed at the family of demons. He knew his gifts would cause a stir of excitement. Even adults can get gifts from him. Many people didn't know that the elf could see the very near future; it seemed fitting what to get the family after the acts he somewhat witnessed the night before. Yes, the song was right; he sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake. And he knows if you're bad or good… So be good, for goodness sake!

The elf laughed again, making his belly shake like a bowl of jelly. Grabbing a cookie he started on his lists for next year, adding four new names on the list for Japan. Ah! A mystical being's work is never done!

* * *

That's it! Everyone have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Safe travels and please remember the real reason for the season, is not about the gifts, but of family and friends. Be thankful for each and everyone you have.

Please read and review as always and once again, Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
